nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Mermaids
Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Mermaids is an adventure game released by Black Lantern Studios in North America in 2007 for the Nintendo DS,6 and by Totally Games for the PlayStation 2 in 2008.7 It was later released in PAL regions that same year.891011 Dora Saves the Mermaids is set in the Mermaid Kingdom where an evil octopus insists on dumping garbage into the ocean, making the Mermaid Kingdom covered in trash. Players assume the role of Dora who must help Mariana the Mermaid find her missing magical mermaid crown. But the only way to accomplish the task is for Dora to become a mermaid herself. Along the way (95% of the time), players run Dora around snaking paths, pick up gems and get from point A to point B while encountering wrinkles as things that bounce or catapult Dora into the air.12 Gameplay The gameplay is mostly based on the games' previous title, Journey to the Purple Planet and Dora's hit TV movie Dora Saves the Mermaids. The players assume the role of Dora who must help Mariana the Mermaid find her missing magical mermaid crown. But the only way to accomplish the task is for Dora to become a mermaid herself. Along the way (95% of the time), players run Dora around snaking paths, pick up gems and get from point A to point B while encountering wrinkles as things that bounce or catapult Dora into the air. Plot In this double-length special, an evil octopus insists on dumping garbage into the ocean, making the Mermaid Kingdom covered in trash and Dora needs your help to save Mermaid Kingdom by bringing a magical crown back to Mariana the Mermaid ... and by becoming a mermaid too! Then help Dora on two other ocean adventures to help a baby fish and the Pirate Piggies! Main Setting Dora Saves the Mermaids is mainly set in the Mermaid Kingdom. Reviews The game received mixed reviews from critics. The DS version received an aggregate score of 55.40% from GameRankings (5 reviews),13 while the PlayStation 2 versions received a 64% from GameRankings (2 reviews).14 In an IGN review, Sam Bishop did praise the game for pulling the voice actors from the show, which he said "was a wise move." and the visuals, which he said "do absolutely nothing to wow, but don't look terribly ugly either.", but criticized the game's variety that he said "would have helped keep the entertainment up above the level of, say, passively watching that Dora DVD for the 857 millionth time.", stating "As an educational tool, Dora Saves the Mermaids falls flat. As a simple distraction, it falls short, and as a game that is meant to get adults in on the action to help out, it isn't really a very collaborative experience. Yes, it's a kids game, but that doesn't mean that it has to feel like a bit of a rip-off."15 External Links *Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Mermaids on IMDd *Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Mermaids on Amazon * Category:Video Games Category:2007 video games Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Nick Jr. video games Category:Take-Two Interactive games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Adventure games Category:Children's educational video games Category:Single-player video games